1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of assembling a tire with a disc wheel under the optimum condition and an apparatus for carrying out the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a wheel assembly body composed of a tire and a disc wheel assembled together with each other for automobiles, it has been the common practice to specifically define the assembled condition for the purpose of eliminating the influence of oscillations due to the tire upon the automobile body when the tire is running, thereby preventing the automobile body from being subjected to the rotary oscillations.
In such conventional method of specifically defining the assembled condition, radial force variation of the tire and the inner diameter variation of that part of the disc wheel which is assembled with the tire are measured, respectively, before the tire is assembled with the disc wheel. In addition, the maximum point of the radial force variation of the tire and the minimum point of the inner diameter variation of the disc wheel are marked, respectively. Then, the tire is assembled with the disc wheel such that the maximum point mark of the radial force variation of the tire is brought into engagement with the minimum point mark of the inner diameter variation of the disc wheel.
Such conventional method of assembling the tire with the disc wheel is required to use a uniformity machine for measuring the radial force variation of the tire and a measuring mechanism for measuring the inner diameter variation of the disc wheel. As a result, such known method has the disadvantage that the measurement must be effected through two steps and hence requires a much time and labour.
As described above, in such known method, the tire is assembled with the disc wheel such that the maximum point mark of the radial force variation of the tire is brought into engagement with the minimum point mark of the inner diameter variation of the disc wheel. As a result, it is not always possible to assemble the tire with the disc wheel under the optimum condition depending on these two variations and eventually it is necessary to measure these two variations under the assembled condition in order to ascertain it.
The above described method is mainly used when the tire proper and the disc wheel proper are stored separately.
In order to determine whether or not the wheel assembly body used for automobiles is assembled under its optimum condition, it is always necessary to disassemble the wheel assembly body prior to the above mentioned respective measuring operations, thereby requiring a much time and labour.